Find myself in the Soul Society
by Rukia30
Summary: Kagome die in the world of the living and come to the Soul Society. 50 year later Kagome was send to the human world then she find herself in the past.
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome is time to wake up." Yelled her mother. Kagome open her eyes and up and smile on her face. Kagome have long black hair with blub at the end at the hair. Kagome throw her leg off the bed.

Whooo...

How to choose?  
Who to be?  
Well, let's see  
There are so many choices now.  
Play guitar, be a movie star.  
In my head, a voice says  
Why not, try everything?  
Why stop, reach for any dream?  
I can rock, cause it's my life.  
And now's the time

Kagome walk over to the mirror and looked at herself. Kagome flip her hair to go behind her shoulder.

Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?

Yeah yeah...

If I decide,  
I'm the girl to change the world  
I can do it any time.  
Opportunity right in front of me  
And the choice is all mine

Kagome went over to the closet and grab out a black and blue shirt. Kagome put it on and grab a skirt and put it on.

Why not, try everything?  
Why stop, reach for any dream?  
I can rock, cause it's my life.  
And now's the time

Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?

I wanna find the who I am inside.  
Who will I be?  
I wanna show the, the way that I can shine...  
Yeah... Oh yeah... yeah... \

Kagome sat on her bed and grab her black boot and it on. Kagome stand up and walk over to the window and saw the sun was shinning in Tokyo.

Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?

Whooo... who will I be?  
Who will I be!

Kagome grab her jacket and walk out of her room. Kagome walk downstairs and saw her mother making breakfast and her father reading the newspaper. Kagome walk over to the table and sat down cross for her father.

"Good morning, father." Kagome said, looking at him. He did not say anything. Kagome and her father to not get a long that will. "Good morning, mother." Kagome said but her mother get her a mad looked at her face.

Kagome mother hand her father, his food but not Kagome. Her mother sat down and eating her food. Kagome sat up and walk away for the table. "I hate my life. My mom and my dad hate me. I do not think they will be a good parents.' Kagome said to herself.

Kagome grab her school bag and put it on her back. Kagome leave the house without eating breakfast. She walk down five block and not looking both way. A car try to stop as fast was he was but it was to last. The car hit Kagome.

Kagome open her eyes and saw a group of people standing around some one. Kagome looked down the girl that is laying on the ground and it was Kagome. Kagome was die.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome keen down to her die body. 'I can't be die.' Kagome said to herself, try not to cry. Kagome stand up and run far away for her die body. Kagome is was a sprit now. Kagome run to her house. Kagome when through the door and saw her father hold her mother. Kagome mother was cry because she heard that her only daughter die. 'So my parents did care about me.' Kagome said, walking over to the couch.

Her father kiss the top of Kagome mother head. Kagome take a step back and run our of the house. Kagome stop and put her hand on her heart. she looking up that the sky and saw a hold opening up in the sky. A monster come out and looked down at Kagome. The hold close again. The monster fly right at Kagome. Kagome close her eyes can't think of nothing.

Kagome open her eyes and saw a man with orange spike hair. He have long sword, longer then his body. His is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin. The man have black kimono on. The man kill the monster with his sword. The man turn around and looked at Kagome. "Hey are you alright?" The man asked with a smile. "Yeah, who are you?" Kagome asked, looking at him.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. what yours." Ichigo answer. "My name is Kagome." Kagome said. "I will send you to a place called the Soul Society." Ichigo said, put the end of his sword on Kagome forehead. There white light come around Kagome. Kagome went in the ground and turn in to a butterfly. Ichigo stand up and start to walk back to his house.

Kagome open her eyes and saw that she wearing a Kimono just like Ichigo wearing. Kagome have a sword on her side. "Kagome, I'm your zanpakutō. call out my name it is Sode no Shirayuki means -Sleeved White Snow. So call out my name, Kagome." Sode no Shirayuki said in Kagome head.

"Sode no Shirayuki." Kagome called out her sword name and it start to grow from her sword. Kagome put the sword away and walk in a building. A man with long white hair looking at Kagome. "Hi I'm your captain of squid 13. My name is Ukitake." Ukitake said, walk up to her. "Hi, my name is Kagome." Kagome said, looked at him.

"Did you call you zanpakutō name?" Ukitake asked, walking out of the building with Kagome beside him. "Yes, my zanpakutō name is Sode no Shirayuki." Kagome answers, walk down the street with Ukitake. "Sode no Shirayuki. Your zanpakutō is the must beautiful sword in the Soul Society, Kagome." Ukitake said, walk to squid six.

Ukitake Knock on the door. "Come in." Said a man voice. Ukitake open the door and walk in follow by Kagome. Kagome saw a elderly man with slate gray eyes, a gray mustache, and long gray hair. He wears the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf.

"Kagome, This is Ginrei Kuchiki. He is from the Kuchiki Clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society. he is the 27th head of the noble Kuchiki Clan." Ukitake said. Kagome looked at Ukitake then back at Ginrei. "Ukitake, I what you take to Kagome alone." Ginrei order, looking at Ukitake. "Okay." Ukitake said, leave the room.

Ginrei stand up and walk over to Kaogme. "Kagome, I what to adoptive you as my granddaughter in to the Kuchiki family." Ginrei said. Kagome do not know what to said. Kagome heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Ginrei order, watch the door open up.

A man has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called _kenseikan_, which symbolize his nobility as the next head of the Kuchiki Clan, wearing one on top of his head and another two on the right side.

"Kagome this is Byakuya Kuchiki. He is the next of the Kuchiki clan." Ginrei said, looked at Byakuya. Byakuya don't smile at all. "Kagome will you wait out side when I talk to Byakuya." Ginrei order, looking back at Kagome. Kagome nod her head and leave the room.

"So that to girl you what to adoptive in the family?" Byakuya asked, looked at his grandfather. "Yes, she is. I want you do be her brother, Byakuya." Ginrei answer, looking at him. Byakuya nod his head and turn around to walk out of the room but Ginrei stop him.

"I want you to potect her with all your strength." Ginrei told him, walk out of the room. Ginrei and Byakuya walk to the kuchiki house with Kagome behind him.

"Kagome, Byakuya will she you do your room." Ginrei said, turn around to looking at her. Kagome nod her head. Ginrei walk away from Byakuya and Kagome.

"Follow me, Kagome." Buyakuya said in a cold voice. Kagome did not she was told. "Kagome, Ginrei want you to be in the Kuchiki family. So for now on you can call me Brother." Byakuya said, walking down the hallway of the kuchiki house.

Kagome eyes wide and then nod her head. Byakuya open a door and let Kagome go in first. Kagome saw a bed and desk. Byakuya stand beside her.

"If you need anything just asked." Byakuya said, walk out of the room. Kagome walk over to the bed and lay down. She close her eyes and fell in to a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

50 year later...

Kagome did not have the blue at the end of her hair anymore. She have got little taller too. She walking to the 13 office to talk to her captain is walking for her. Ginrei Kuchiki passed away 10 year ago. Byakuya is not the head of the Kuchiki clan and the captain of squid six.

Kagome stand in front of the office door. she knock on the door. "Come in." Ukitake said with a happy voice. she walk in the room and saw Ukitake sitting at his desk. She stand in front of him. "Ukitake." Kagome said, looking at him. "Kagome, I talk to Byakuya to send you to the world of living for three month." Ukitake said, looking back at her. "Yes, sir." Kagome said, about to walk out of the room. "Oh, one more thing, Kagome. You will leave tomorrow morning at 6:30." Ukitake said. Kagome nod her head and leave the office.

Kagome think about what the world of the living look like. "Hey, Kagome." Said a red hair man, waving his hand in front of her face. Kagome snap out of her thoughts. "Oh, hi Renji I did not see you there." Kagome said, smiling at him. "Will I was call you name for 5 min now." Renji said, standing beside her.

"I'm sorry, Renji. I was just thinking." Kagome said, start to walk down the hallway with Renji. "It is okay. what was you thinking." Renji asked. "Will I was thinking about the world of the living what it be. I know that I living there once long time ago but I can't remember what it look like. I can't remember how I die before I come here." Kagome answer, walking outside.

"I remember when I first went there." Renji said, looking up at the sky.

Kagome P.O.V

I finish pack a bag to take to the world of the living. I close my eyes and fell in to a deep sleep.

(Dream)

I walk in a well house and saw a old well that was close. I walk down the steps and looked at the well. I turn around think I heard someone outside of the well house but it was just a call. I turn my head to looking at the well. I saw white light coming though it. the top of the well open up. I saw six arms come out of the well and grab me and pull me in the well.

I running though the forest to get away for the demon that pull me in the well. I fell to the ground in front of a tree. I looked up and saw a man.

(End of Dream)

I open my eyes and looked out of my window by my bed. 'Why do not have the some dream over and over again. Did this dream mean something.' I said to myself. I stand up and got dress in the my uniform. I grab her bag and walk out of her room.

(End Of Kagome P.V.O)

Kagome walk down the hallway and went to the gate that lead to the human world. The door open up and Kagome walk through it. Kagome stand in the air and looking down at the town. Kagome jump down and land on the ground.

"So you are Kagome. Ukitake told me you are coming." Said a man with a green and white hat on. Kagome turn around and looked at him. "Yea, I am." Kagome said, standing in front of him.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara. I have a Gigai waiting for you when you are here." Urahara said, walk back to his shop with Kagome behind him. Urahara open the door and let Kagome come in. Urahara bring the Gigai to Kagome.

Kagome looked at for a min and looked at Urahara. Urahara hand the Gigai to Kagome and walk away for her. she put the Gigai on and went outside. Kagome walk down the street and saw people laugh and smiling at each other.

Kagome walk up the step in the middle of the town. She walk up to a house that have a well in it. she turn around to leave again but something told her to go down there. Kagome take a step down there and heard something from inside the well.

Kagome looked around the well then looking at the door. She think she heard someone out there. Kagome round her head to face the well. Her got wide. She saw something with six arms coming out of the well.

'This is just like my dream.' Kagome said, got grab by the arms and pull in the well.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society

Ukitake sitting in his office waiting for Kagome to call. Ukitake heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Ukitake said, watch the door open. Byakuya Kuchiki walk in the office.

"Byakuya, It is about Kagome I can't feel her in the human world." Ukitake said, looking at Byakuya. "The last time I feel her was by a old well in the human world and now I can't feel her there." Byakuya said, looking back at Ukitake.

We can send Renji, Hisagi, and Kira to the human world to find out what happen to Kagome." Ukitake said, stand up. "We should send them to the old well first." Byakuya said, turn his back on his and walk out of the office.

Meanwhile

Kagome was going through the well with a demon that grab her. She put her hand on the demon face and used her power to get away. She finally coming to the bottle of the well. Kagome looked and saw blue sky.

She clam out of the well and saw tree all around her. 'Where am I.' She said, stand up and looked around. She walk through the forest. Kagome found a man that is pin to a tree with a arrow.

She take a step close to him but have other men come in front of the man. "Are you a demon." One of the man yelled, looking at Kagome. "No." Kagome yelled back, looking at all of the man.

(Kagome P.O.V)

'Why did this happen to me.' I said, try to take a step back but the men's have bow and arrow with them. "Take her back to the village." Said the other man. two of the man grab my arms. I try to get away for them.

(in the village)

I was tie up and sitting in the middle of the village with people around me. I saw a old women came up to me with a bow in her hand and arrows on her back. The old woman hand the bow the a man to her right.

The old woman hand the man her bow and throw sand at me and said "demon be gone." I shake the sand of my head. "I'm not a demon." I said, looked up at her. "Then why was you in Inuyasha's forest?" The old woman asked, keen down in front of me.

(End of Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome did not said anything. The old woman untie her and went in the hut where the old woman live. "Sit child. my name is Kaede. what your name?" Kaede asked, sat down next to Kagome.

"My name is Kagome Kuchiki." Kagome answers, looking around the hut. "So what did you come to a village this small?" Kaede asked, hand Kagome a bowl of soup. "Thanks. I do not know how I got here." Kagome answer, start eat her soup.

Meanwhile

Renji, Hisagi, and Kira went to the well and looked around the well. "So this place was the last place Kagome was at." Renji said, sat down on top of the well. "Yeah, that Ukitake and Byakuya told us before they send us here." Kira said, looked at Renji.

"Renji, move for a second." Hisagi said, watch Renji move to his right. Hisagi move closer to the well. "Something about his well." He said, looking down at it. "What do you mean by that, Hisagi?" Kira asked, walk up beside him.

"I think you can go in the past when you jump in the well." Hisagi answer, looked at Kira. "I can that be." Renji answer, walk over to the other. "I do not know that go and tell Byakuya and Ukitake about it." Hisagi said, walk out of the well house follow by Renji and Kira.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome and Kaede talk until they heard yelling and scream outside of the hut. Kagome and Kaede stand up and run outside of the hut. Kagome saw the demon that pull her in the well. Kagome stand behind Kaede watch the demon destroyed house. Kagome start to run to Inuyasha's forest. "Where are you going, child?" Kaede asked, watch the demon go after Kagome. "I'm go to take the demon far away from the village." Kagome answer, turn her head to looked at Kaede.

'Will who going to save me now.' Kagome said to herself, running in the forest. Kagome trip over a log and roll down the hall and land in front of the man that is pin to the tree. "Will is it Kikyo." Said a man, that is pin to the tree. "He still alive." Kagome said, looked at him. "You think you finish me off." Said the man.

(Meanwhile)

Byakuya, Ukitake, Hitsugaya, and the head captain is looking at the well. "Captain Hitsugaya you are the smallest out of all of us you will go and find Kagome." The head captain said, looked at him. 'Why me.' Hitsugaya said to himself. "Okay." Hitsugaya said, jump in the well. Byakuya and Ukitake and the head captain saw white light after Hitsugaya jump through the well.

"Hitsugaya will not be back until he find Kagome." The head captain said, walk away for the well. Byakuya and Ukitake follow behind him.

(In the well)

Hitsugaya jump through the well and finally touch the bottom. he jump out of the well and looked around. "So where will she be." Hitsugaya said to himself, walking to the right.

Hitsugaya stop walk. He heard a scream and run. Hitsugaya saw a little girl running away for a demon. Hitsugaya put out his sword and kill the demon.

(Back to Kagome)

"I can't believe you broke the Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. Kagome cover her ear and walk away for him. "Did you heard me, girl." Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome turn around and looked at Inuyasha. "My name is Kagome not girl." Kagome said, put his hand to her side. "Whatever." Inuyasha said, looking away. Kagome turn around and walk back to Kaede hut.

Inuyasha turn his head and looked at Kagome. "Hey, where are you going, girl." Inuyasha said. "Sit." Kagome said, still walk away from him. Inuyasha fell to the ground have a hold in the ground now. Inuyasha have a necklet around his neck at Kaede put on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got back up and run after Kagome. Inuyasha got to Kaede hut and saw Kagome sitting by the fire. Inuyasha sat down by the wall and watch Kagome. "Inuyasha, you are Kagome have to work together to put Shikon no Tama back together." Kaede said, looked at Inuyasha.

"There is no way I will work with her." Inuyasha said, got on one keen and pointing at Kagome. Kagome roll her eyes. "You have to." Kaede said, stand up and leave the room.

Kagome stand up and walk out of the hut. "I will look for the broke part of Shikon no Tama on my own." Kagome said, walk in the forest.

"Hey, where are you going." Yelled Inuyasha, for the hut. "I going to look for the Shikon no Tama." Kagome answer, still walk away for the village. "No your not without me." Inuyasha said, running up to her.

Kagome stop walk and saw a white hair man running through the tree. "It that captain Hitsugaya?" Kagome said to herself. She start to run and Inuyasha then went after her. ""Hitsugaya." Kagome yelled, saw Hitsugaya stop and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, are you alright." Hitsugaya said, saw Inuyasha cross his arms over his chest. "yes, I'm alright but how did you come here?" Kagome asked. "The same way you did." Hitsugaya answer, looked back at Kagome.

"Kagome, who he." Inuyasha said, looking at Hitsugaya. "I was go to say the some the half-demon." Hitsugaya said, looked at Inuyasha. "Captain Hitsugaya this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is captain Hitsugaya." Kagome said, looked at them.

"Your brother what you to come back to the Soul Society." Hitsugaya said, looked at Kagome. "Captain Hitsugaya have to tell you something when I first got here." Kagome said. Kagome told Hitsugaya the whole stop about the Shikon no Tama and how it broke. Hitsugaya understand why you can't come back right now.

"I will tell your brother everything so he will know." Hitsugaya said, used flash step to the well. Kagome turn around and looked at Inuyasha. "So why do you call him a captain?" Inuyasha asked, looked at her.

"He is the captain of squid 10." Kagome answer, walk away from him. "That did not answer my question." Inuyasha said, follow her. Kagome turn her head to face Inuyasha, smile at him.

"What so funny?" Inuyasha asked, running up to her. "Oh nothing." Kagome said, smiling at herself.


	5. Note

I want to wish everyone a happy Christmas and have a happy new year.


	6. Chapter 5

(Kagome P.O.V)

Inuyasha sat in the tree and watch me put my legs in the water. It been 5 days seen we leave to look for the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha can be a pain if he did not get what he want. I stand up and walk over to the tree where he is at.

Inuyasha looked down at me. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, jump down from the tree and land in front of Kagome. "I was what you no if you want to stay here for the night, then we can leave." I answers, looked at him.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky, then back at me. "Fine." Inuyasha said, roll his eyes. I walking to the forest to get some woods. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked, sat on the ground. "I'm going to get same firewood." I answers, turn my head to face him. Inuyasha lay down on the ground and close his eyes.

(5 Min later)

I come back with the firewood and put it in front of Inuyasha. I sat down and start to fire.

(End of Kagome P.O.V)

Meanwhile

Byakuya sat at his desk doing same paper work. Hitsugaya come back and tell him about Kagome. Byakuya heard a knock on his door. "Come in." Byakuya said, looked at the door. Renji and Ukitake walk in the room.

"Remember what Hitsugaya say 5 days ago." Renji said, looked at Byakuya. "Yes, I remember." Byakuya replied, looking at Renji. "Do you trust that half-demon Hitsugaya was talk about?" Ukitake asked, looking at Ukitake.

"No, that why I'm send Renji to where she is. Renji you will stay by her side and make should that half-demon did not do anything." Byakuya said, looked back at Renji. "Yes, sir." Renji said, leave the room.

Renji walk down the hallway of squid six and with to the gate that lean to the human world.

(Back to Inuyasha and Kagome)

It was morning time now and Inuyasha yelling at Kagome for putting water on him. "Why did you throw water on me." Inuyasha yelled, looking at Kagome. "I told you to wake up but you did not wake up." Kagome said, turn away from Inuyasha.

"Hey, you down there. You have the Shikon Jewel." Said a little kid voice. Inuyasha and Kagome look up and saw a demon fat. "That demon is fat." Kagome said, looking at the demon. "I'm not fat." The demon said, turn in to a fox demon. "He is so cute." Kagome said, keen down in front of the kid demon. Inuyasha cross his arms and roll his eyes.

(Inuyasha P.O.V)

I watch Kagome pick up the little fox demon and hold him in her arms. 'God, Kagome look so beautiful. Wait a min did not real just said that.' Inuyasha said shake his head. "What you name little one?" Kagome asked, looking down that the demon in her arms.

"My name is Shippo." Shippo answer, looking up at Kagome. "My name is Kagome and the is Inuyasha." Kagome said, point to me. I turn around and jump in the tree. "So where your mother and father?" Kagome asked. "My mother and father was kill." Shippo answer, try not to cry. 'I remember my mother die when I was a little kid. I never met my father.' I said to myself.

"You can come with us." Kagome said. "Hold it, That brats it not coming with us it is bad enough I got stick with you." I said, jump down from the tree. "Inuyasha, he is coming with us." Kagome yelled back at him.

"Whatever, let go." I said, walk away form them. Kagome start to follow Inuyasha with Shippo still in her arms.

(End of Inuyasha P.O.V)

Meanwhile

Renji come through the well and now he running to find where Kagome is at. Renji stop running and feel there was a demon here. Renji turn around and saw a snake demon. "I will kill you." The snake demon yelled, went after Renji. Renji pull out his sword and kill the demon the one hit.

Renji put his sword away and start to run again.

(Meanwhile in the Soul society)

The head captain heard about Kagome, Shikon Jewel, and a half-demon name Inuyasha. Byakuya, Ukitake, Hitsugaya told him what going on after Hitsugaya come back to the soul society.

The head captain told them to leave her there and just have someone go and watch over her. 'I what you know if Kagome come back and tell us what going on.' head captain said to himself.

(Back to Inuyasha and the other)

"Inuyasha, I can believe you did that to Shippo." Kagome yelled, looking at Inuyasha. "What, He start it first." Inuyasha yelled back, looking at Kagome. Inuyasha he is just a kid. You should no better then that." Kagome said, walk pass Inuyasha with Shippo on her shoulder.

Inuyasha cross his arms and follow Kagome. "Hey Shippo your village call and they said that they want their little brats back." Inuyasha said, smiling. "Kagome." Shippo cry. "Inuyasha, sit." Kagome yelled.

Shippo watch Inuyasha fell to the ground and laugh. Inuyasha stand back up and run up to Kagome and Shippo. "What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome. "For bring a but head." Kagome answers, looking back at him.

It was getting dark now

Kagome told Inuyasha we need to stop and sleep. Shippo was asleep in Kagome arms. Inuyasha looked down that Shippo and then back up at Kagome. "Fine, we can stay here." Inuyasha said, jump in the tree. Kagome lay Shippo on the ground and lay next to him.

Inuyasha watch Kagome and Shippo asleep on the ground. He jump down and put his red coat over her. He then jump back in the tree and close his eyes.

the next morning

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome went back to Kaede village to stop for a four days then looking for more. Shippo went play with the village kids and Inuyasha went to the tree where his was pin to. Kagome help Kaede with dinner.

"Did you and Inuyasha find more of the Shikon Jewel?" Kaede asked,looked at Kagome. "No, we only have three and that it." Kagome answer, looked back at Kaede. "Oh." Kaede said, looked away from Kagome.

(Night time)

Kagome lay on the bed with Shippo next to her. Kagome close her eyes and fell in a deep sleep.

(Kagome Dream)

Kagome sat on a big rock by the river. She have her feet in the water and looking up at the night sky. "Why are you doing out here by yourself." Said a voice behind her.

Kagome turn around and saw Inuyasha stand there with his arms cross. "i just want to come out here that all." Kagome said, stand up and walk over you Inuyasha.

Inuyasha put Kagome close to him and looked deep in her eyes. Kagome wrip her arms around him and slow start to dance.

I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

_[Chorus]_  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

Kagome put her head on Inuyasha cheat.

_[Chorus]_

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

_[Pre-Chorus]_

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and saw Inuyasha almost kiss her on the lip.  
(End of Kagome dream)

Kagome open her eyes and sat up in the bed. 'Did i just dream about Inuyasha and me.' Kagome said to herself. kagome stand up and went outside.


	7. Chapter 6

Kagome saw Inuyasha a sleep in the tree. "Inuyasha." Kagome sais, looked up at him. "INUYASHA." Kagome yelled, watch Inuyasha fell out of the tree and hit his head a stone. Kagome try to not laugh. "What is so funny?" Inuyasha asked, rub his head.

"Oh nothing." Kgaome said, run back to Kaede village. "Kagome." said Shippo run over to her. "Hey, Shippo." Kagome said, pick up the fox demon in her arms.

Inuyasha walk up beside Kagome. Kagome saw a red hair man pin Inuyasha to the ground. "Renji." Kagome said, looked at him. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked, try to get up.

"I'm name is Renji. I send here to find Kagome and stay by her side that was her brother order." Renji said, looked down at Inuyasha.

"Renji, will you get off of him." Kagome said, walk over to him. Renji did as he was told. Inuyasha stand up and really to pin Renji to the ground now. "Sit." Kagome yelled, watch Inuyasha fell to the ground.

Kagome turn to looked at Renji. "So, My brother asked you to come here?" Kagome asked. "Yes." Renji said, looked at Inuyasha then back at Kagome.

Inuyasha stand up again and looked at Renji. "Let go in." Kagome said, walk in Kaede hut with the two boy follow behind her. Kagome sat down by a wall and Renji sat next to her. Inuyasha leave the hut a little while ago. Kagome stand up and leave the hut before she leave she told Renji to stay here.

Kagome walk to the tree where Inuyasha was sitting at. "Inuyasha." Kagome said, looked up at him. 'God, I can't help it anymore.' Inuyasha said to himself, jump down and put Kagome closer to him.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said, leaning closer to her lips. Kagome closer her eyes and let Inuyasha kiss her. 'Please tell me this is a dream that Inuyasha is kissing me.' Kagome said to herself.

Kagome wrap her arms around his neck and deep the kiss. "Kagome." Inuyasha said, put away for Kagome and looked in her eyes. "Yeah." Kagome said, looked in his eyes too.

"I love you." Inuyasha said, get her other kiss.


	8. Chapter 7

'Did i just heard Inuyasha say he love me.' Kagome said, looked at Inuyasha. Kagome pull away from Inuyasha and looked in her eyes. "Inuyasha, why did you kiss me?" Kagome asked, take a step back.

"Because, I do not know. Their something about you that I like so much." Inuyasha said, take a step closer to Kagome and wrap his arms around her. "Kagome." Inuyasha said, looked down at her. "Yes, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"I love you." Inuyasha said, kiss Kagome lips again. "Inuyasha I love you, too." Kagome said, kiss him back.

Inuyasha and Kagome hold hand and walk back to Kaede hut. When they walk in Shippo was a sleep and Renji was nowhere to be found.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha hand and walk over to the back well. Inuyasha watch Kagome sat down next to Shippo. Inuyasha replay what just about with Kagome out in the forest.

'I can't believe I just kiss her and say I love her.' Inuyasha said to himself. He walk over to her and sat down next to her. Kagome lay her head on his shoulder and sleep a sleep.

Inuyasha looked down at her and kiss the top of her head. 'When I'm around her it feel like she open my eyes to truth.' Inuyasha said, closer his eyes.

(Meanwhile)

Renji saw Inuyasha kiss Kagome and heard Kagome say 'I love you, too.' 'Kagome is happy here with him maybe I should tell Byakuya about that half-deman felling in love with his sister.' Renji said, pull out his phone and call his captain, Byakuya.

Renji wait it ring three time and Buyakuya pick up the phone. "Hello." Byakuya said. "Hey, captain." Renji said, sat down on a stone.

"What is it, Renji." Buyakuya said in a cool voice. "I have news about your sister." Renji said, looked up at the night sky. "And what it that?" Byakuya said.

"A half-deman fell in love with your sister and kagome felling in love with him you." Renji said, stand up. "Make should that half-deman keep his hand off Kagome." Byakuya said in a mean voice.

"Yes, sir." Renji said with a smile come cross his face. "Good." Byuakuya said, hung up the phone. Renji put the phone back in the pocket and walk back to the hut.

When Renji got there. He saw Inuyasha and Kagome a sleep. Renji walk over to the south side of the walll and sat down. Renji close his eyes and fell a sleep.

The next morning

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Renji walk throught the forestanf Inuyasha and Kagome hold hands. Shippo sitting on Renji shoulder and looking at Kagome and Inuyasha.

'I have you make Inuyasha and Kagome not love each other.' Renji said to himeself. Kagome let go of Inuyasha hand and went to the right.

Renji walk up to Inuyasha. "Did kagome tell you that she have a boyfriend back at her home town." Renji lie, looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked back at Renji. "No, she did." Inuyasha said in a cool voice. Renji whisper something to Inuyasha and make he eyes wide.

Kagome come back and she know something was up. "What?" Kagome said him, looked at him. "Maybe, you should leave and go back to where the hell you come from." Inuyasha said, walk away from her.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Kagome asked, looking at him. "It is nothing, let leave." Renji order, walk pass her. Kagome looked at him then follow Renji.

Shippo went with Inuyasha and Kagome and Renji went back to the Soul Society. Byakuya and Ukitake was happy that Kagome come back home.

It been three day now and Kagome did not eat anything. Byakuya is wronging about her. Kagome lock herself in her room.

Hush, hush shh  
Hush, hush

I didn't mean to kiss you  
You didn't mean to fall in love  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant for it to mean this much

Hush, hush now

I wanted to keep you  
Forever next to me  
You know that I still do  
And all I wanted was to believe

Hush, hush now

Kagome lay down her bed and thinking about Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha, I love you so much.' Kagome said, looked at the wall.

So go on, live your life  
So go on, say good-bye  
So many questions but I don't ask why

So this time I won't even try  
Hush, hush now  
Mmm hush, hush now

When I try to forget you  
I just keep on remembering  
What we had was so true  
Somehow we lost everything

Hush, hush now  
(Hush, hush now)

So go on, live your life  
So go on, say good-bye  
So many questions but I don't ask why, no

Inuyasha sat in front of Kaede hut and looking up at the night sky. 'It been three days seen I sew you. But you are happy with you boyfriend back at you home town. I still lovve you Kagome.' Inuyasha said to himself.

So go on, live your life  
So go on, and say good-bye  
So many questions but I don't ask why

Maybe someday but not tonight  
Hush, hush now  
(Hush, hush now)  
(Hush, hush now)

Don't, don't, don't you ever say a word {word}  
Of what you ever thought you heard {heard}  
Don't you ever tell a soul  
What you know

I tried to hide but I still believe  
We, that we were always meant to be {be}  
But I could never let you go, no

Kagome heard a knock on the door. "Kagome food is ready." Said a older woman. "I'm not hunger." Kagome said, looked at the door.

Hush, hush now

So go on, live your life  
So go on, say good-bye  
So many questions but I don't ask why, no

So go on, live your life  
So go on, and say good-bye  
So many questions but I don't ask why

Maybe someday but not tonight  
Hush, hush now, mmm  
Hush, hush now, mmm

Hush, hush shh

Inuyasha lay on the floor and thinking about Kagome. Inuyasha love kagome and want to stay with her forever.


	9. Chapter 8

"Kagome, will you come out." Said Byakuya in front of Kagome door. Byakuya stand there for a min and heard nothing. He open the door and walk in Kagome bedroom.

Kagome was not here. "Where did she go to." Byakuya said, walk out of her room and down the hallway. Byakuya told Renji and Momo to go and looked for Kagome.

Renji and Momo walk down the street. "Maybe we should asked that woman over there." Momo said, point to a old woman. Renji nod his head and follow Momo over to the woman.

"Hi my name is Momo and this is Renji. we was looked for a girl maybe come this way." Momo said, looked at the woman. "hola." Said the woman. "What language is she speak?" Momo whisper to Renji. "I think she speak, Spanish." Renji answer, looking at the woman.

"Usted ve una chica andando por aquí. Ella tiene el pelo largo y negro y ella es un Shinigami." Momo said, looking at her. Translate: Have you see a girl walk through here. she have long black hair and she is a soul reaper.

"sí, tengo que caminar hacia abajo de ese camino hace tan sólo cinco minutos." The woman said, point to a street that is going to the gate that lead to the world of the living. Translate: yes, I have she walk over down that road just a five min ago.

"Gracias." Momo said, walk away with Renji behind her. Translate: Thanks. "I did not know that you speak spanish." Renji said, looked at Momo. "Yes, I know Spanish for a long time now." Momo said, looking back at him with a smile on her face.

They walk up a hall that lead to the gate. Renji and Momo saw Kagome standing in front of the gate. 'I feel bad now she real like him.' Renji said to himself.

Momo and Renji walk up beside her. "What are you going here, Renji." Kagome said in a cool voice. "We come looking for you." Renji said. "You find me now leave." Kagome said, not looking at him.

"I will leave you two alone." Momo said, walk away from them. "Kagome, I'm sorry what happen." Renji said, looking at the ground.

"What did you say to him?" Kagome asked, looked at him with cool voice. "I told him you have a boyfriend here." Renji answer, looking at her. "You did what." Kagome yelled, push him away from her and run down the hall. Kagome have tear in her eyes and running back to her bedroom.

Byakuya saw Kagome running back in her room. He walk over to the door and knock on it. "Go away, Renji." Kagome said. Byakuya walk in the room and saw Kagome cry on her bed.

"Kagome." Byakuya said, looked at her. "Brother." Kagome siad, sat up and wrap the tear away. Byakuya walk over to her and sat down on the bed. "What wrong." Byakuya said, looked at her. "There is guy I like and Renji told him I have a boyfriend here." Kagome said, looked away from Byakuya.

"Kagome, If you like him, then go and see him." Byakuya said, stand up from the bed and walk out of the room.

(change parts)

Kagome stand in front of the gate that lead to the human world. The gate open up and Kagome walk through the gat to the other side.

Kagome walk to the well and jump in. When Kagome reech the bottom of the well. she clumb out of the well. Kagome saw Inuyasha standing in front of her.


	10. Chapter 9

"Kagome." Inuyasha said, looked at her. "Inuy.."Before Kagome can said his name. Inuyasha kiss her. Kagome wide eyes then kiss him back. She wrip her arms around him and deep the kiss.

Kagome pull away from Inuyasha and looked in his eyes. "Inuyasha." Kagome said, looked up at him. Kagome take a step closer to him. Before Inuyasha can do anything Kagome hug him tight. Inuyasha hug her back.

Kagome looked up at him and then kiss him on the lips. Inuyasha wrap his arms around her and kiss her back.

5 Year later...

Inuyasha and Kagome got married and have two kids. A boy, Ichigo and A girl, Annie and another one on the way. Kagome sat on the step out of Keade hut and watch her two kids playing with Shippo.

Inuyasha walk up to Kagome and sat down next to her. Kagome put her head on Inuyasha shoulder and close her eyes. Inuyasha pick up Kagome and walk in their hut follow behind them was Ichigo and Annie. Inuyasha lay Kagome down on the bed and leave the room with the kids.

1 year later...

Kagome have other baby girl, Rin. Rin love to play with her big brother and sister. Ichigo and Annie loove Rin so much. Kagome lay down on the bed with Rin beside her. She close her eyes and lay asleep.

The end


End file.
